Cinco cartas para despedirme de ti
by Lactea
Summary: Cinco cartas que Regulus escribe a su hermano a lo largo de la Primera Guerra Mágica. Regalo del Amigo Invisible para EtherealSighs.
1. Carta primera

**Cinco cartas para despedirme de ti.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** El universo y los personajes que toman parte en esta historia son todos de la invención de J.

_Este fic ha sido creado para el_**_ "Amigo Invisible 2012/13" _**_del foro_**_ "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._**

_Para EtherealSighs, con cariño. _

* * *

**Carta primera**

Hermano:

He reescrito el comienzo de esta carta más de las veces que tú te presentaste ante madre con la bandera de Gryffindor como capa, pero, simplemente no lograba encontrar las palabras adecuadas. ¿Cómo sería conveniente comenzar la carta al hermano que ha dado la espalda a toda su familia, incluso a su hermano pequeño? Me dolió que no vinieses a despedirte de mí. Quizás nunca hemos sido uña y carne y, quizás, nunca nos hemos llegado a entender del todo tampoco. Nunca he logrado entender cómo es que el Sombrero te mandó a Gryffindor o, mejor dicho, cómo has salido tan diferente del resto de la familia. Todo hubiese sido mucho más fácil para todos.

En el fondo parece que lo planeaste desde que éramos niños. Desde que tengo memoria parecía que quisieras destacar siendo distinto del resto. Todavía me acuerdo perfectamente la vez en que nos invitaron por primera y última vez a la Mansión Malfoy. Lucius si mal no recuerdo tenía once años y acababa de recibir su carta a Hogwarts. Creo que esa fue la razón por la que se celebró la fiesta y estaban allí reunidas todas las familias influyentes de sangres puras de toda Inglaterra. Y tú decidiste que un acontecimiento como ese, para un enclenque como Malfoy, era demasiado, así que, ¿a quién se le ocurrió demostrar que él era tan mago como nadie? A ti, querido hermano, a ti. Y nada menos que prendiendo fuego a la arboleda junto a la mansión. Vale, también es verdad que eras un niño y no controlabas muy bien tu magia, pero se podía ver por tu pícara sonrisa que no había sido un accidente del todo. Creo que siempre me quedará grabada la imagen de madre reprendiéndote severamente mientras que tú lo único que hacías era reprimir una risa y guiñarme el ojo.

Añoro esos tiempos en los que, por lo menos de mi parte, nos sentíamos como verdaderos hermanos. Aun así, siempre tuve la impresión de que eras algo diferente. No sé si era porque tú no parecías encontrarle la gracia a las bromas sobre muggles y sangre sucias que padre y el tío Cygnus solían compartir o porque casi todo el rato parecías metido en algún lío, pero el caso es que en el fondo sabía que tú y yo éramos distintos. Y no sé por qué pero yo intuía que tú también eras consciente de ello.

Claro que cuando entraste a Hogwarts quedó totalmente claro que eras distinto al resto de la familia. Cuando mandaste la primera carta desde Hogwarts informándonos de tu Selección, recuerdo a padre terriblemente enfadado. Y madre, oh madre, ella se pasó varios días encerrada en casa con miedo de lo que las demás familias pudieran decir. Nunca he vuelto a ver a madre tan afectada, ni siquiera cuando recientemente te fuiste de casa.

¿Sabes hermano? Yo siempre he admirado tu fuerza y capacidad para enfrentarte al resto de la familia, aunque no la apruebe. Eres mi hermano, al fin y al cabo; estés aquí o no. Eso no quita que me haya decepcionado que te fueses sin decir adiós.

Tu hermano pequeño,

Regulus


	2. Carta segunda

**Carta segunda**

Hermano:

Ha pasado cerca de un año desde que escribí esa carta que nunca mandé. Supongo que las escribo porque son como mejor me expreso y además ideales para hablar contigo sin que acabemos discutiendo. Como la última vez que hablamos.

Supongo que lo recordarás porque espero realmente que todavía tengas a tu hermano pequeño en mente de vez en cuando. Aunque supongo que de eso ya se ocupa James, de no ser así a estas alturas ya habrías vuelto a casa o quizás ni siquiera te hubieras ido. No me da vergüenza admitir que tengo envidia de él, lo que me cuesta reconocer es que en parte fue culpa mía. Yo mismo contribuí a que te alejases de nosotros. He tardado demasiado en darme cuenta de que, a pesar de tu forma de ser y de las decisiones que has tomado, eres mi hermano.

Lo siento, creo que me estoy enrollando demasiado, estaba hablándote de la última conversación que tuvimos. Fue en el último partido de quidditch, Slytherin-Gryffindor. Ganamos, aunque te duela admitirlo. Después del partido, fui yo el que me acerqué a donde estabais tú y Potter, en un principio, para felicitar lo bien que habíais jugado. He de admitir que eso podía resultar sospechoso viniendo de mí. Lo siento si pudo dar pie a reacciones sospechosas.

Aun así, creo que la reacción de tu Potter fue exagerada. Sé perfectamente que nunca le he caído bien y de que piensa que no soy más que un pijo de Slytherin que mira a todo el mundo por encima del mundo. Si me preguntan, creo que antes de juzgar a los demás él mismo debería mirarse en el espejo. No obstante, dejemos de meter cizaña, la verdad es que ahora mismo no estoy de humor para enfadarme por culpa de tu amigo.

El caso es que él empezó, sin darme tiempo si quiera a hablar me pegó un puñetazo. Es muy típico de los Gryffindor hacer eso y, aunque yo no sea uno, no pienso dejar nunca que alguien alguna vez me pegue sin razón. Vuelvo a repetirlo, él empezó y tú no hiciste nada para pararlo. ¿Entiendes si quiera cómo me sentí en ese momento? No, claro que no, tú ya tienes otro hermano que siempre te respaldará y estará ahí para ti.

Espero que de alguna manera eso te pese en la conciencia,

Regulus


	3. Carta tercera

**Carta tercera**

Hermano:

Otra vez estoy recurriendo a este método como son las cartas para recurrir a ti. Curiosamente, parece que se ha convertido en una costumbre anual; siempre tras finalizar el curs. De todas maneras, no me resulta del todo extraño, dado que aquí tengo bastante más privacidad. Pese a eso, alguna que otra vez tengo que aguantar a madre metiendo la cabeza en mi habitación. Desde que te fuiste se aburre bastante, sin tener a nadie a quien regañar y echar la culpa de todo. A veces me utiliza a mí como objetivo para sus broncas, pero no debe de tener tanta gracia porque como tampoco le hago mucho caso a lo que dice, al final se harta y me deja en paz.

Además, ahora tiene un motivo más por el que sentirse orgullosa de mí y dejarme en paz… Aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabes. Si esperas algún tipo de disculpa puedes seguir esperándolo, no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho. Espero que no me vengas con el cuento de "no deberías, es peligroso". No sé si tú, Sirius, eres el más indicado para decirlo. El bando que tú escogiste… Temo por ti, ¿sabes, hermano? Aun así, en el fondo el motivo por el que tengo miedo del bando que has escogido no es por tu seguridad, sé perfectamente que puedes arreglártelas solo.

Lo que en realidad temo es que algún día tú y yo tengamos que enfrentarnos en el campo de batalla. No sé si podría lanzar ni un hechizo contra ti.

Llámame egoísta si quieres pero, ¡eh! Soy un Slytherin, al fin y al cabo. El que actúa siempre pensando en los demás eres tú, no yo.

Ahora en serio, hermano ¿y si algún día tengo que luchar contra ti? Preferiría morir antes que tener que levantar la varita contra ti. No obstante, ¿acaso ocurre lo mismo contigo? No estoy seguro; en realidad, ya no estoy seguro de nada. Antes creía conocerte, ahora casi no me reconozco ni a mí mismo cuando me miro en el espejo.

Y eso me lleva a pensar que quizás haya cometido un error involucrándome en toda esta mierda... Siempre he pensado que mi destino era estar justo donde estoy ahora. Si hubieras visto las caras de alegría de padre y madre cuando se lo comuniqué… Lo más seguro es que si tú hubieses estado hubieras enarcado una ceja y puesto los ojos en blanco. Y, si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra cosa, quizás hasta hubieras esbozado una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

En este caso, en cambio, si todavía siguieras junto a nosotros, en casa, lo único que hubiese desencadenado mi decisión sería que tú te distanciases aún más.

¿Por qué tienes que ser tan… Gryffindor? Todo hubiese sido mucho más fácil si a ti no te gustara tanto llevarle la contraria a todo el mundo.

Regulus


	4. Carta cuarta

**Carta cuarta**

Hermano:

Esta vez no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que escribí aquella última carta sin enviar. Esta, sin embargo, creo que va a ser mucho más corta.

La guerra cada vez se pone más y más negra. Cada vez hay más bajas y ya no solamente en vuestro bando.

Ya no sé en quién confiar y en quién no. Muchos de mis compañeros de Hogwarts o están muertos o tiene "traidor" pintado en la cara. Aunque quizás sea yo, que me estoy volviendo un paranoico.

No duermo, no como, ni siquiera respiro sin sentir temor. Me siento vigilado allá donde voy.

No se lo digas a nadie pero… Voy detrás de algo oscuro que podría marcar la diferencia en esta guerra. De momento, eso es lo único que puedo contarte.

Cuídate,

Regulus


	5. Carta quinta

** Carta quinta**

Hermano,

No sabía si escribirte esta última carta, me queda poco tiempo y tampoco sé si seré capaz de llegar hasta el final sin derrumbarme.

Todo va mal, muy mal. No sé ni siquiera si todavía estás vivo o a salvo. Supongo que así es porque, además de que matarte a ti es difícil tarea, me hubiera enterado de alguna manera u otra. Aunque últimamente no se puede decir que esté muy unido a mis compañeros.

No obstante, tengo una buena nueva para ti: quizás pueda hacer algo para acabar con esta inútil guerra. Se me ocurren cientos de posibles contestaciones sarcásticas y burlonas así que puedes ahorrártelas. Esto es cosa seria, muy seria de hecho.

¿Recuerdas cómo la en mi última carta mencioné que iba tras algo oscuro? Pues bien, lo encontré. Por tu seguridad, no puedo decirte qué es ni qué tengo que hacer, pero salvo que me equivoque, creo que si lo que pienso hacer sale bien, podré ayudar a acabar con el Señor Oscuro. Es peligroso y soy totalmente consciente de ello, por eso te escribo esta última carta.

Esto es una despedida.

Durante mi corta vida, he cometido errores que, de haber llegado a escucharte, quizás no hubiera hecho. Por eso, puede que con esta carta enmiende parte del dolor que pude haberte causado.

No espero que me perdones por todos los años en los que te he menospreciado y apartado, tal y como hizo el resto de la familia. Siento también haber sentido celos de James, no he visto hasta hace poco que siempre lo he envidiado porque él sí que fue como un verdadero hermano para ti, no como este viejo perro que no supo ver la calidad cuando la tuvo delante. Sin embargo, lo que más me entristece es saber que la última vez que hablamos fue en una discusión. Nunca sabrás que yo realmente te admiro, Sirius y que nunca te he olvidado.

Me gustaría fingir y hacer como que he sido un buen hermano, pero no es así.

Eso no quita que me gustaría ser recordado como "el idiota del tío Regulus, ese cabrón que nunca se atrevió a darme las cartas y que murió como un héroe". No eres el único que tiene aspiraciones y aires de grandeza, ¿sabes? Además, no es tanto pedir. Quizás suene muy egocéntrico, pero es así como soy: egocéntrico y cabrón.

Así que ya sabes, cuando tú sientes cabeza y los niños invadan Grimmauld Place, cuéntale esto a tus hijos sobre su tío Regulus. Les dirás que descubriste la carta diez años después de que todo acabase. En realidad, lo hizo tu prometida mientras limpiaba mi habitación. Bueno, vale, digamos quince años, que seguro que si esto lo encuentra el Sirius de ahora me mandaría a la mierda a mí, a mis cartas y a mis predicciones del futuro. Consuélate con el hecho de que la Adivinación nunca se me dio nada bien.

Creo que Kreacher me está llamando: ha llegado la hora. Pronto, el mundo será un lugar mejor.

Te quiero hermano,

Regulus


End file.
